Storms
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: [Inktober 2 - Barefoot] When Ochako can't fall asleep, she goes to her beloved friend's room for some comfort.


_Apparently I start all my stories the same way, with a TERRIBLE summary and I'm so sorry, this is why you don't get me to write small stories like this OTL Either way, this is a drabble for Inktober Prompt 2 - Barefoot, mostly focusing around Ochako though there's some Izuocha in there 8) I hope you like this short little thing!_

The thunder that was booming outside, causing vibrations against the thickened walls of the dorm buildings, resonated with the storm that was fumigating in Ochako's mind. Tosses and turns filled the bed with sweat and wrinkles as she tried to strum herself to sleep but failing at each turn. Her closed eyes twitched as she tried to deplete the unwavering worries that rested within the lobes of her mind. Recollections of today's training event clouded her mind, sending her back to when she was arched over with breakfast resurfacing from her mouth, to being beaten by Katsuki punches that landed even in her stomach of emotions, to even the scolding of teachers who attempted to critique her technique but ultimately spiraling down even further in her series of perfectionism.

Today was a day that made her question the motivations behind staying at this school. Sure, she was a chosen one out of 300, she made enough of impact that the instructors found her abilities to soar and even offer internships that increased her own muscle mass. However, especially on a day where her mind was off, seeing the capabilities each student had that stood them out in the crowd made her question the idea of gravitation that lay dormant in the tips of her fingers. It was a test of strength each day at UA that brought her knees metaphorically down and prayed to the deity to keep her feet moving.

Yet somehow, she found herself waking up every morning with an innate inspiration that surged in her soul and got her pump her fists in vivacity each and every day. And that happened with the reflection of Izuku splotched in her mind. Everything about Izuku was admirable; sure he was plain looking with only redeeming freckles to mask his plain face but his heart pulsated with fortitude and he would pick up anyone in need with the same smile that the greatest hero plastered on his own face. Everything about him redeemed to be a great hero and Ochako's eyes sparkled in resolve to match his motions to inherit the same conviction.

 _Deku…..Deku…..Deku….._

Ochako's senses called out to him, creating sensational ghost of his arms that wrapped around her waist with protectiveness. It was as if she could hear whispers of his voice tingling in her ear, hitching her breath as his imaginary figure held her close and made her heart beat faster and faster until it was crashing into the walls of her chest.

Soon, it became apparent to her what she needed. She needed Izuku. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to see his body. She needed to be held by him. He was the calming force she needed to fall asleep on this murky nightfall.

Swiping her keys from her simplistic desk that she hoped would be remodeled one day to match the fancy ones of Momo or Mina, she quickly escaped the confounds of her room, quietly closing the door to room so the hinges wouldn't give away her sudden escape. With the memorization of Izuku's room number and floor engraved in her mind from all the times she visited, she moved swiftly to where his room resided, her bare feet making small thumps of sound as she tried to keep her noise to a minimum.

After turns and twists and hiding behind pillars that would take eye movement away from the robot, Ochako finally turned the corner onto Izuku's floor, a sense of alleviation calming in her core as she could see his room number from the side. Pitter pattering to his dorm, she stood outside, her body symmetrical to the edges of the door frame as her bare feet sunk into the cushions of the carpet. Gulping down the apprehension that built in her throat, she lifted her hand to give the signature knock Izuku would recognize in a flash.

Yet, in the motion of her knock, her hand stuck and froze, completely solidified in its position. Her mouth clenched as she tried once more to get it to do the knocking motions but it wouldn't budge. An unresolved force kept her from wanting Izuku's attention and she knew from the beatings of Katsuki that aggressiveness of what she desired needed to be outspoken more.

With determination creasing in her eyebrows, she attempted to knock again until she could hear a distinct behind the wooden door being broken up, speaking only in fragmented sentences. Worry set into her eyebrows as they furrowed in and she lightly pressed her body against the wooden texture of the door to hear the conversation. In retrospect, she couldn't hear much, the only thing she knew for certain was the mumblings of Izuku's banter as he was explaining the battle plan for a mission he was called on. However, Ochako's perceptiveness noticed something different about his voice, something that made it garbled and as if it was submerged in water.

Izuku was crying.

Ochako couldn't make hold of the details, they were jumbled after all, but she could hear Izuku's pain coming from his voice, something holding onto that passionate heart of his and crushing it within its scaly and demonic hands. Glimpses of the word mom could be ringed into Ochako's ear lobe and she immediately stepped back, understanding the feeling all too well. She could recall all the phone calls she made to her parents back at home, even just the one she had a few hours ago where her own tears spilled down her cheek. Though, since coming to UA, she had to grow accustomed to the lifestyle of singular living, learning how to fend on her own with only access to her family behind the flip phone she carried heavily in her pocket. This dorm life wasn't anything new to her but it was for others and Izuku's cries reminisced her about the initial calls she made, trying to hold back the buds of water from caressing down her face. She could only imagine the pain others including Izuku were going through and her eyes locked down on her fist as she brought it closer to her waist.

Staring at the interlocked nature of her fingers, Ochako released them and made her arm go limp to the side of her torso as she looked down at her bare feet, in a sense apologizing to them for causing the work to make this unnecessary journey. Leaving Izuku to be with his mother, the feet that took her to his room took her back to her own plain looking own, a small disappointed smile appearing on her face as memories flourished back into her mind to keep her occupied on the trip back.


End file.
